Radioactive (TV Series)
Radioactive is a live action television series about Spider-Man. Most of the main cast consists of virtually unknown actors, although some big stars have made appearances on Radioactive, most notably Jason Isaacs, who serves as a series regular, portraying Norman Osborn. Also, near the beginning of Season 2, Emma Roberts joins the cast as Mary Jane Watson. Most actors who portray Spider-Man's rogues gallery are not completely unknown, which is dissimilar to the main cast of characters (the Midtown High Students), who are almost entirely comprised of unknown actors, with the exclusion of Emma Roberts as Mary Jane Watson. Main Characters Midtown High Students *Peter Parker / Spider-Man *Harry Osborn / Green Goblin / Hobgoblin *Gwen Stacy *Eugene "Flash" Thompson / Venom *Felicia Hardy / Black Cat *Mary Jane Watson *Sally Avril *Randy Robertson *Glory Grant *Kenny "Kong" McFarlane *Liz Allan *Hobie Brown *Debra Whitman *Mark Allan / Molten Man Other Characters *Aunt May Parker *Uncle Ben Parker *J. Jonah Jameson *Robbie Robertson *Betty Brant *Frederick Foswell *Martha Connors *Miguel O'Hara S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers *Nick Fury *Maria Hill *Phil Coulson *Black Widow *Avengers **Spider-Man (founding member) **Clint Barton Hawkeye (founding member) **James Howlett / Logan / Wolverine (founding member) **Hank Pym / Yellowjacket (founding member) **Prince T'Challa Quirobi / Black Panther (founding member) **Tony Stark (benefactor) **Janet van Dyne / Wasp **Steve Rogers / Captain America **Bruce Banner / Hulk **Carol Danvers / Ms. Marvel **Luke Cage **Danny Rand/ Iron Fist Fantastic Four *Reed Richards / Mister Fantastic *Sue Storm-Richards / Invisible Woman *Johnny Storm / Human Torch *Ben Grimm / Thing Other Super-Power Characters *Remy LeBeau / Gambit *Pietro Maximoff / Quicksilver *Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch *Andrew Maguire / Alpha *Eric Brooks / Blade *Bobby Drake / Iceman *Kitty Pryde / Shadowcat *Wade Wilson / Deadpool *Matt Murdock / Daredevil *Charles Xavier / Professor X *Thor Spider-Man's Clones *Spider-Woman *Scarlet Spider *Scorpion (also an antagonist) *Kaine (also an antagonist) *Spidercide (also an antagonist) *Richard Parker Police Force *Captain George Stacy *Lieutenant Jean DeWolff *Officer Stanley Carter Antagonists Primary Spider-Man Villains *Norman Osborn / Green Goblin *Otto Octavius / Doctor Octopus *Eddie Brock / Venom *Curt Connors / Lizard *Adrian Toomes / Vulture *Alex O'Hirn / Rhino *Max Dillon / Electro *Quentin Beck / Mysterio *Flint Marko / Sandman *Sergei Kravinoff / Kraven *Dmitri Smerdyakov / Chameleon *Molly Bennett / Gravity Girl *Wilson Fisk / Kingpin *Alistaire Smythe / Spider-Slayer *Cletus Kasady / Carnage *Morris Bench / Hydro-Man *Abner Jenkins / Beetle *Michael Morbius / Morbius *Herman Schultz / Shocker *Johnny Ohnn / Spot Harry Osborn, Flash Thompson, Mark Allan, Felicia Hardy, Scorpion, Kaine, and Spidercide have all also been Spider-Man's villains at one point or another. They all either died, reformed, were arrested, or lost their powers. Other Villains *Loki *Erik Lehnsherr / Magneto *Johann Schmidt / Red Skull Cast The actors listed below are only actors that are known by the general public. Not the virtually unknown actors who portray lots of the character on the show. *Emma Roberts as Mary Jane Watson *Sigourney Weaver as May Parker *Cristin Milioti as Martha Connors *John Getz as J. Jonah Jameson *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *Dave Franco as Johnny Storm / Human Torch *Clancy Brown as Ben Grimm / Thing (voice) *Jason Isaacs as Norman Osborn / Green Goblin *Steve Coogan as Otto Octavius / Doctor Octopus *Justin Bartha as Curt Connors / Lizard *Colm Feore as Adrian Toomes / Vulture *Jim Carrey as Cletus Kasady / Carnage *Elias Koteas as Abner Jenkins / Beetle Category:TV Shows Category:Artemis Thorson